Neighborhood
by CreationLM
Summary: Todo listo. Todo preparado. Mi pala en mi espalda. El día planeado ha llegado, el día de dejar todo atrás. Observo de nuevo el interior de mi casa, memorizo la escena; no la volvería a ver. Tu mochila en tus hombros. Tu bufanda alrededor de tu cuello. ¿todo valía la pena? no importaba, porque éramos libres...


.

Agasdf, Song-fic! oh si. Sugiero antes empiencen a leer, busquen en el todo poderoso youtube la cancion _'Neighborhood 1 (tunnels)'_ de _Arcade Fire; _despues de todo, esa es la cancion del song-fic. Solo sugiero, ustedes saben... ambientación c:  
South Park no me pertenece, ni a mi, ni a aquella persona, si no a Matt y Treyc: La imagen tampoco es mia. Tumblr me la propocionó:)  
Sin más que agregar, he aquí lo que vinieron a buscar. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Neighborhood**

by CréationLM

* * *

Todo preparado, todo listo. Cosas indispensables en mi mochila, mi pala en mi espalda.  
Por fin ha llegado el día. El tan esperado día planeado. El día de de dejar todo atrás.  
Rompo mi alcancía con el martillo de mi padre y guardo en mi bolsillo el dinero ahorrado. Me agacho para ver debajo de mi cama y alcanzo del fondo, mi linterna. Tomo del closet mi chamarra, la cuelgo en mi brazo, y abrazo por última vez el peluche de jirafa que reposaba en la repisa.

_And if the snow buries my neighboorhood._

_And if my parents are crying, then_

_i'll dig a tunnel from my window to yours._

Nieve cae del cielo, condenándonos a todos a pasar frío. Observo por mi ventana y el árbol del patio se ha pintado de blanco.  
Silenciosamente cierro por afuera la puerta de mi habitación y camino por el pasillo. Me asomo a la habitación de mi madre, y allí está ella: viendo a la nada en algún punto perdido de la pared. Perdida en su mundo. Puedo ver, a pesar de que está de costado, de que sus ojos muestran señales de haber llorado. Suspiro y me alejo. Nunca más la volveré a ver así.  
Tomo de la cocina manzanas, galletas y comida enlatada. Todo directo a mi mochila.  
Antes de salir, abrocho de nuevo las correas de mis botas negras, y coloco sobre mi, mi chamarra.  
Abro la puerta y el aire frío azota sobre mi rostro, observo de nuevo el interior de mi casa, memorizo la escena. No volvería a verla jamás.  
Acordamos un día. El día había llegado. Estaba listo, Solo faltabas tu.

_you climb out the chimney_

_and meet me in the middle, _

_the middle of the town._

Camino por en medio de la calle, no había que preocuparse por el tráfico, el pueblo no era tan demandante. Recorro una, dos, tres cuadras y llego al punto de encuentro, justo en el centro del pueblo.  
Y allí te encuentro, parado sobre el techo de tu gran casa, sosteniéndote de la chimenea.  
Tu mochila sobre tus hombros, tu bufanda alrededor de tu cuello. Levantas tu puño al aire como muestra de que todo estaba bien. Era momento de proseguir.  
Amarras una cuerda a dicha chimenea y tiras al suelo el resto. Bajas hacia la fría nieve del suelo. Corres a mi dirección y me saludas tan cordial como siempre.  
Sonrío ante tu presencia y nos ponemos en marcha. Corremos y reíamos. La libertad era nuestra, por fin nuestra. ¿Todo valía la pena? No importaba, porque éramos libres.  
Salimos del pueblo, no había marcha atrás. Todo estaba planeado, todo estaba listo. Nos adentramos al bosque.  
Llegamos a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar: nuestra vieja casa del árbol. ¿Cuánto llevaba sobre aquel gran árbol? Supongo que unos cuatro o cinco años. Nuestra infancia pasó en ese lugar y nadie, además de nosotros lo conocía.

_and since there's no one else around, _

_we let our hair grow long, __and forget all we used to know. _

_then our skin gets thicker from __living out in the snow._

Subimos por la escalera y nos acostamos sobre la madera. Nos miramos, reímos.  
Organizaste todo. Siempre te admiré por eso. Aun lado la comida, del otro nuestras almohadas. Todo listo. Todo parecía tan fácil, tan sencillo.  
Todas las noches buscar leña y prender las llamaradas. Todos los días reabastecer nuestros alimentos. Eso se convirtió en nuestra vida. Dejamos crecer nuestro cabello y olvidamos todo lo que solíamos conocer. El frío ya no nos afecta; nos hemos acostumbrados a vivir en la nieve.  
Y en ese momento, no había nada mejor. Solo tú, yo y nuestra nueva vida. Todos lo días disfrutando, todas las noches durmiendo a mi lado.

_you change all the lead _

_sleepin' in my head, __as the day grows dim _

_i hear you sing a golden hymn._

Vemos las estrellas que cuentan historias, a medida de que el día se obscurece. Haz colgado de nuevo en el asta, la bandera de nuestra resistencia. Hablamos del futuro, de la vida. Te escucho cantar nuestro viejo himno.

_but sometimes, we remember our bedrooms,__  
__and our parents' bedrooms, and the bedrooms of our friends._

_then we think of our parents, _

_well what ever happened to them?!_

Un tema lleva a otro, y de pronto nos vemos recordando nuestras vidas, nuestras habitaciones. Recordamos la escuela, recordamos a nuestros amigos. Luego pensamos en nuestros padres. ¿Acaso todo había valido la pena? ¡¿Qué es lo que habíamos hecho?!  
Todo se volvió difícil. La leña se agota, el alimento se acaba. El frío nos enfermaba y las estrellas ya no contaban historias.  
Pasaron días y no quedaba más que distraerme. Olvidar todo por un momento.  
Avanzaba por el bosque con la pala entre mis manos y la usaba como nunca antes.  
Túneles, muchos túneles creados con mi esfuerzo ¿para que? Para nada.  
De repente apareces a mi lado y en silencio te quedas. Solo te observo y no lo resisto más. Te abrazo y mis lágrimas mojan tu camisa naranja. Te escucho suspirar y me abrazas con fuerza.  
Me cantas como en susurros en mi oído aquel himno de oro y yo solo me arrepiento de todo.

_purify the colors, purify my mind._

_and spread the ashes of the colors_

_over this heart of mine._

"No llores. Nunca es tarde para regresar" dices. Y yo solo trato de cantar ese himno sin éxito.  
Me pides de nuevo que no llore y yo te pido regresar a casa, la de nuestros padres.  
Me sonríes y caminamos de regreso a la casita del árbol. Te observo guardar las cosas y yo sonrío ante la escena del atardecer próximo.  
Bajo la bandera del asta, de vuelta a tu mochila. Bajamos del sitio. No era tarde para volver, no lo suficiente. Apagas el fuego al pie de la casa y las cenizas se pierden en el aire invernal.  
Observamos nuevamente aquel árbol nevado y reiniciamos el camino a casa.  
Todo preparado, todo listo. Las cosas en mi mochila, mi pala en mi espalda.  
Por fin ha llegado el día. El tan esperado día. El día de de volver a lo que dejamos atrás. Tu mochila sobre tus hombros, tu bufanda alrededor de tu cuello. Levantas tu puño al aire como muestra de que todo estaba bien. Era momento de proseguir. De vivir de nuevo nuestra vieja vida.

...

* * *

oh god! lo terminaste de leer?! genial! mi esfuerzo ha valido la penac: okey, solo una pequeña duda, ¿que tal esa forma de escribir? porque normalmente no escribo así, y esta historia está como... no lo sé, poética? xD bueno, Solo digo, que tu opinion me alegraría el día, encerio, porque lo necesito! porque... dios, jamás me había sucedido, reprové una materia T.T y mis padres de seguro que me castiguen porque ellos son... tan Stotch:C y god, tengo fics casi completos y no podré subirlos y adsdga depreción u.u y luego viene mi cumpleaños y no quiero estar castigada, y AGH! mi celular!D:... MI TECLADO!x3

Aggh! listo, me desaogué:) En fin, este Fic se lo dedico a Foster Tucker, porque yo soy una mala persona, me dedica todo y yo nada... Deberias odiarme, Foster!

Como sea. Muchisimas Gracias por leer!:3

.


End file.
